1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer locating devices and more specifically it relates to a trailer hitch alignment system for allowing a user to easily align a hitch of a vehicle with a trailer hitch.
Users of trailers often have great difficulty in aligning their vehicle's hitch with the trailer hitch of a conventional trailer. The user must back up slowly and repeatedly stop the vehicle and exit the vehicle to determine the new location of the hitch with respect to the trailer hitch so as to not damage the vehicle. This is undesirable for user's who utilize trailers often such as farmers. Hence, there is a need for a trailer hitch alignment system that allows a user to conveniently align a vehicle with a trailer hitch without the user having to exit the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailers have been in use for years. Typically, a trailer has a plurality of wheels rotatably supporting a frame and a trailer hitch for removably coupling with a vehicle that will be towing the conventional trailer. The user must align the ball hitch of the vehicle with the raised trailer hitch. This is extremely difficult since the ball hitch is usually out of viewing because of its location upon the vehicle's bumper. The user must then slowly back up to the trailer hitch so as to prevent damage to the vehicle and trailer. The user must also repeatedly exit and enter the vehicle so as to allow viewing of the position of the ball hitch with respect to the trailer hitch. This is continued until the ball hitch is directly beneath the ball coupler of the trailer hitch.
The repeated exiting and entering the vehicle is undesirable for most users. In addition, the constant exiting and entering of the vehicle is time consuming and dangerous for the user. Another problem is that vehicle and trailer damage are almost inevitable over a period of time.
Examples of trailer locating devices include U.S. Pat. No. RE28,590 to Salmi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,870 to Hickman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,495 to Beasley et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,563 to Pitcher; U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,939 to Woods et al; U.S. Pat. 4,187,494 to Jessee; U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,248 to Crudden et at; U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,553 to Jaffe; U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,274 to Green; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,160 to Weaver which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Salmi (U.S. Pat. No. RE28,590) discloses an apparatus for aligning the couplings on separate vehicles. Salmi teaches a retractable guide line which releasably attaches to the rear of the towing vehicle adjacent the coupling.
Hickman (U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,870) discloses a guidance system for use in docking a movable vehicle with a stationary target. Hickman teaches a tensioned line stored upon a spring and reel assembly within the sensing unit and is adapted to be unreeled therefrom.
Beasley et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,495) discloses a trailer hitch positioning apparatus. Beasley ct al teaches the use of an infrared light unit mounted on the trailer for transmitting a light beam toward the vehicle.
Pitcher (U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,563) discloses a hitching guidance device. Pitcher teaches the use of electrical contacts to sense the spatial orientation of a fine braided steel wire.
Woods et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,939) discloses an electromechanical docking apparatus and method. Woods et al teaches a cable means for connecting a first object to a second object and a display means for indicating the relative yaw and distance between said objects.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing a user to easily align a hitch of a vehicle with a trailer hitch. Conventional devices and methods do not accurately determine the location of the vehicle with respect to the trailer hitch thereby leading to significant damage to the vehicle and the trailer.
In these respects, the trailer hitch alignment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to easily align a hitch of a vehicle with a trailer hitch.